


Sunday Morning

by Iscariote



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iscariote/pseuds/Iscariote
Summary: Dimitri sucks Dedue's dick and somewhat it gets sappy
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Dimitri choking on Dedue's d but then I remembered they love eachother very much so here we are...

Dedue looked down only to find a heavenly sight.  
Dimitri with a focused little frown that drew his brows closer together over his eyes almost closed with his blond lashes fanning slightly at the movement his hole head was making. Movement that made everything feel so right deep in Dedue's guts as he felt heat from his own body go to his face, his chest and spread through his being as a hole.

Yes, Dimitri was sucking off Dedue, and now, as the latter could now gather up enough willpower to guide his gaze at the source of his own pleasure, he found himself looking straight at Dimitri's stretched out lips around his girth and the outline of his cock visible in the young man's cheek as his mouth traveled back and forth over the mess of drool he created. From this image alone, Dedue felt his hardness twitch inside his lover's mouth as he gasped which only made Dimitri's eyes now focus on him, all heavy lids and some tears from when he tried to swallow all it's length and failed shortly after, choking up and coughing.  
"Don't push yourself, please" Dedue had said in a low hazy voice as he caressed Dimitri's cheek with his thumb with lust but also concern in his eyes.  
Dimitri felt the rise of a challenge but quitted before even starting to consider it, mainly because Dedue would not like it if he got hurt and probably stop the hole thing.  
And oh Dimitri, by any means, would not want this to stop...

When he woke up half an hour ago in the comfort of his royal bedroom with Dedue's muscular body stretching the sleepiness away, groaning as pale strands of hair fell over his face, Dimitri felt almost stunned.   
The man was just so beautiful, he could not help himself, after tender touches and deep kisses, to follow his lover's trail of white hair straight from his chest to his groin. Burying his face in the white curls to kiss the base all the way up to the top, leaving light kisses at the tip before taking him into his mouth, stroking the rest his lips couldn't quite reach.

Which lead to them now, looking deeply at each other while Dimitri carried on with his deed. At that moment, he just wished to make Dedue know in every way that he was so important, cherished and loved. That he was nothing without him and he just wanted the best of all things to happen to him, simply because he deserved the hole world. 

He pulled out, stroking him all lazily with his hand as he exclaimed with his now wrecked voice. "I love you so much, Dedue"   
The man in question reached out both his hands, one taking Dimitri's face and the other softly getting his hair out off his scarred eye and combing it behind his ear. " I love you too, Dimitri." he said between pants, his brows getting higher, soon letting out full moans that Dimitri hurried to seal with his own mouth, now jerking Dedue off hastily while hovering his own body over him, feeling his own hardness stiff at looking at his lover in such a debauched state.   
At this point, the man under him was shuddering, whispering between trembling breaths Dimitri's name that only accomplished to inebriate the blonde even further. Now Dimitri broke the kiss, touching his forehead against Dedue's, waiting to see the man's face when he broke. "Cum for me, my love" he said, which Dedue shortly after did, losing control of his hips as they trusted up onto Dimitri's stomach and cumming over both of them.   
As Dedue came down off his orgasm, his lover sat on his lap, just taking his time in contemplating him once more. 

Dedue deserved the world, Dimitri thought. And he was committed in giving it to him.

Suddenly he felt his lover's caress on his hips, slowly trailing to his cock, jerking it slowly a few times. 

"Your turn" Dedue said, his breath now steady and the ghost of a smirk on his lips. 

Dedue deserved the world, surely. But he would give it to Dimitri without a trace of doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, made at 3 am and English's not my mother tongue so I'm sorry if it is unreadable, I just wanted to add more Dimidue content to the lot because I love them.


End file.
